Just Kids
by Kuracker
Summary: [AU] Une nouvelle année commence à Poudlard. Et entre certains étudiants, des histoires se font, se défont, tandis que chacun essaye de vivre sa vie comme elle vient. Leur vie leur paraît tellement exceptionnelle. Mais au fond, ce sont encore des enfants.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour une AU Harry Potter portant sur Blaise x Pansy, et Dean x Seamus, avec un autre ship en fond que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt. J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Poudlard se dressait devant lui, et déjà, il en avait marre. Ses valises avaient été montées dans son dortoir, et il devait être dans la Grande Salle, à cette heure-ci, mais… Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de se mêler à tous les autres pour l'instant.

Blaise Zabini s'installa dans l'herbe et observa le bâtiment dans lequel il avait déjà passé cinq années de sa vie. La sixième allait démarrer à l'instant où il poserait un pied à l'intérieur, et il n'en avait pas franchement envie.

C'était une école particulière, Poudlard. Il y avait quatre bâtiments, chacun à l'architecture rappelant les siècles passés. Un bâtiment principal, deux annexes, et enfin les dortoirs. Ce qui rendait l'école si différente des autres, c'était la façon dont les élèves étaient répartis. À leur arrivée en première année, on leur attribuait une section dans laquelle ils restaient jusqu'à la fin de leurs études, chacune représentant leurs aptitudes et leur façon d'aborder le travail. La sagesse et la réflexion pour la section R. La force et la détermination pour la section G. La patience et l'acharnement pour la section H. Et enfin, la ruse et l'ambition pour la section S, dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il détestait cette école. Ses couloirs, l'odeur des salles de classes, le dortoir de la section S. Il partageait sa chambrée avec quelques garçons de son année, ce qui était encore pire. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir une chambre unique, à lui tout seul, mais malheureusement ça ne fonctionnait pas comme cela, ici.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il finit par se redresser. Autant y aller. Et puis, s'il restait là, il risquait de se faire attraper par le concierge et de se faire réprimander.

Il s'avança vers le passage qui menait vers le bâtiment lorsque quelqu'un, en voulant sans doute le dépasser, le percuta de plein fouet. Alors qu'il resta droit, vacillant à peine, l'autre personne – un garçon, remarqua-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui – s'était retrouvée sur le sol.

En se penchant légèrement, il le reconnut. C'était un garçon de la section G, et il était dans son année. Il se souvenait de lui parce qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à tout faire exploser en cours de technologie. Lors de leur quatrième année, le bâtiment entier du dortoir avait dû être évacué parce qu'il avait fait disjoncté la prise de son ordinateur.

\- Regarde un peu où tu vas, lâcha le plus grand en le regardant se relever maladroitement.

Il faisait au moins deux têtes de moins que lui, et Blaise remarqua que son visage était couvert de...est-ce que c'était de la suie ?

\- 'scuse-moi Blaise ! Lâcha-t-il avec un fort accent irlandais. J'regardais pas où j'allais. D'solé !

Et avant qu'il ait pu lui demander de quel droit il se permettait de prononcer son prénom, le petit irlandais était déjà reparti en courant vers le bâtiment.

Blaise secoua la tête et le suivit à l'intérieur .

Le réfectoire était sans doute l'endroit le plus luxueux de l'école. Le plafond était si haut que Blaise se demandait toujours comment il pouvait être si bien nettoyé, et de chandeliers y pendaient, donnant à la salle un aspect vieillot. Quatre longues tables étaient positionnées verticalement, une pour chaque section, et au fond de la salle se trouvait la table des professeurs. Blaise tiqua en voyant Bibine, la prof de sport. Il avait passé la moitié de l'année dernière à sécher son cours, et il savait qu'elle l'avait à l'œil, cette fois.

Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre sa table, et il s'installa là où il restait de la place. C'est à dire, à côté du groupe de Draco Malfoy. Il n'avait jamais voulu en faire partie, malgré le nombre de fois où Crabbe et Goyle étaient venus le voir pour lui demander s'il voulait étudier avec eux. Il avait refusé à chaque fois, pour plusieurs raisons. Déjà, il n'aimait pas spécialement Draco Malfoy et ses amis. Ensuite, faire partie d'un groupe… ça ne l'intéressait pas. Vraiment pas. Il détestait devoir réagir aux blagues des autres, en dire lui-même, et surtout il ne supportait pas lorsqu'il devait faire semblait d'être intéressé par ce qu'on lui racontait. Parce que la vérité, c'était que rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, ici, si ce n'était certains cours et le calme de la bibliothèque dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de ce temps.

Non. Décidément, la compagnie des autres, ça n'était pas vraiment son truc.

\- Draco, Draco ! Tu ne devineras ja-mais ce que Potter a encore fait !

La personne qui venait de s'exprimer avait la voix la plus criarde qu'il ait jamais entendu. Occupé à lire son livre tout en grignotant, Blaise releva finalement la tête de l'ouvrage pour regarder qui piaillait comme ça.

C'était une adolescente de sa section, aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et un sourire mutin. Elle venait apparemment de s'asseoir à côté de Malfoy, et elle semblait lui expliquer la dernière frasque de Potter avec grand intérêt.

\- ...et après, Rogue l'a trouvé allongé en train de fouiner au troisième étage ! Je te jure Draco, c'était…

\- Pansy. J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que peut faire, Potter, okay ?

Le blond venait de s'exprimer d'un ton dur, et il tourna un regard glacial vers la jeune fille.

\- Alors, va raconter tes histoires ailleurs.

Il se redressa ensuite et s'en alla, laissant une Pansy complètement désemparée. Un silence occupa leur partie de la table pendant un instant, avant que Crabbe – ou Goyle ? Pour Blaise, ces deux-là étaient pareils – n'éclate d'un rire gras.

\- Hahaha, Pansy ! Je pense que tu as fini par agacer notre Draco national, toi aussi.

Elle le foudroya du regard.

\- La ferme, Gregory. Et toi aussi, Theo, ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'autre garçon qui avait commencé à rire lui aussi.

Blaise n'avait toujours pas arrêté de la dévisager, et, en se levant, la jeune fille tomba sur son regard. Paraissant perturbée un instant, elle eut vite fait de lever la voix et de lui crier dessus à son tour.

\- Nos affaires t'intéressent maintenant ? Retourne à ton putain de bouquin Zabini.

Et elle s'en alla l'instant d'après, ses talons claquant volontairement bruyamment sur le sol alors qu'elle quittait la salle.

Blaise la regarda partir puis haussa les épaules. Avant de retourner à son livre.

 **On se retrouve bientôt - j'espère - pour la suite !**

 **Merci de m'avoir lue,**

 **Kuracker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà pour le chapitre deux ! Hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Bonne lecture !**

Seamus Finnigan s'assit à la table de la section G en lâchant un énorme soupir. Son meilleur ami, Dean Thomas, s'interrompit dans sa discussion avec une fille de sa section pour le regarder.

\- Où est-ce que t'étais passé, Seam ?

Le blondinet passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, et lui offrit un large sourire.

\- C'est un secret.

Avant de plonger la main dans les bols remplis de nourriture se trouvant face à lui.

Dean l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers Parvati Patil, un sourire presque invisible sur le visage. Il lui avait manqué.

L'été de Dean avait été assez… mouvementé. Il était resté à la maison au début, et ça aurait sans doute été comme ça toutes les vacances si Ginny Weasley n'avait pas commencé à lui envoyer des textos. Au début, ça ne l'avait pas étonné plus que ça, après tout il parlait à tous ses camarades de classe par message durant les vacances, et même si Ginny était dans l'année inférieure, il lui était arrivé de rester avec elle et Luna. Mais très vite, leurs échanges avaient été...Différents. Les tournures de phrase de la jeune fille pouvaient très bien prendre plusieurs sens, et cette ambiguïté avait plu à Dean. Pas qu'il était amoureux d'elle, non. Mais ça faisait toujours plaisir de recevoir ce genre d'attention, surtout de la part d'une fille aussi jolie et intelligente que Ginny Weasley.

Ils avaient fini par se mettre ensemble à la fin du mois de juillet. Le soleil était brûlant à Londres, là où ils avaient décidé de se voir. Rien d'extravagant, ils étaient juste allés au cinéma, avaient partagé un milkshake et s'étaient tenus la main. Dean se souvenait qu'il l'avait trouvée particulièrement jolie ce jour-là, avec ses cheveux roux ramenés en une queue-de-cheval haute et ses yeux légèrement maquillés. Ça lui allait bien.

Dès qu'il était rentré, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tout confier à sa mère. Mrs Thomas ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils, si ce n'était que ses traits à elle étaient plus féminins. Mais elle était aussi grande que son fils, avait les mêmes yeux calmes et apaisants et la même façon d'agir de façon empathique avec les gens.

Lorsque Dean lui avait raconté son rendez-vous en détail, sa mère avait souri et lui avait doucement caressé les cheveux. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été incroyablement fier de tout ça.

Mais il n'aurait pas pu imaginé que ça se terminerait aussi brutalement.

Peu avant la rentrée, alors qu'ils s'étaient organisés un énième rendez-vous, Ginny avait repoussé Dean lorsque celui-ci avait voulu lui prendre la main. Et quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi, elle avait rétorqué que ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

Ils s'étaient déjà disputés avant, bien évidemment, mais jamais comme ça. Les choses que Ginny lui avaient reprochées lui paraissaient si absurdes qu'il n'avait presque pas pu répliquer, alors que la jeune fille semblait bien décidée à en finir.

\- ...Je suis désolée, Dean, je… Je pense que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Ça avait été l'information de trop. Lui reprocher qu'il était trop gentil, trop attentif, trop attentionné, c'était déjà complètement fou à ses yeux. Mais tout ça pour finir par… Par le fait que Ginny en aimait un autre ? C'était trop.

Il s'était levé, était parti, et avait fondu en larmes dans le train du retour.

Ça faisait une semaine, maintenant, et il n'avait toujours pas digéré ça. Mais le fait de voir Seamus le réconfortait un peu. Il n'avait pas pu voir son meilleur ami de l'été, malgré tous les messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Mais la perspective de passer le reste de l'année avec lui… ça le soulageait. Ginny ne serait bientôt qu'un simple souvenir.

Après un discours assez sombre du directeur de l'école, ils furent tous autorisés à quitter leur table et à se diriger vers leurs dortoirs. Les cours commençaient le lendemain, et Dean avait déjà hâte de commencer ses nouvelles options. Et surtout, il avait hâte que les sélections pour l'équipe de football commencent. Il espérait vraiment être sélectionné cette année.

Dean entra dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Seamus, Neville, Ron et Harry depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Ses affaires avaient déjà été montées, et il se dépêcha d'accrocher son poster du West Ham United Club au dessus de son lit. C'était son rituel depuis six ans maintenant, et il ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui jusqu'à ce que le poster soit accroché au dessus de son lit. Il déballa ensuite ses affaires, et s'allongea sur le matelas.

À côté de lui, Neville était assis sur son lit, occupé à parcourir un livre qui semblait traiter des plantes. Plus loin, Ron et Harry discutait, et Dean était certain que Ron l'avait désigné du doigt pendant un instant.

Et puis, à côté de lui, Seamus était encore occupé à installer ses affaires. Il venait de poser son téléphone et son ordinateur sur le lit, et justement, il allait…

\- Oh, oh, Seam, laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Dean se redressa aussitôt et se pencha pour prendre la prise des mains du blond qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- ça va… c'est arrivé une fois !

\- Parce que je ne t'ai plus jamais laissé toucher une prise après ça. Allez, pousse-toi.

Le blondinet secoua la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, et il s'écarta pour laisser Dean la brancher dans la prise, puis sur son pc.

\- C'est bon ? Finit par demander Seamus. Ou tu veux mettre ma housse de lit, aussi ?

\- Je pense que tu aurais du mal à la mettre en feu tout seul. Quoique…

L'irlandais éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par son meilleur ami. Il était vraiment content de le revoir. Et ça, même si Dean avait un peu mal au ventre lorsqu'il croisait les yeux bleus de Seamus.


	3. Chapter 3

**On se retrouve pour le troisième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ! Bonne lecture !**

Pansy Parkinson s'assit sur les marches menant au toit du bâtiment principal de Poudlard. Là, à cette heure-ci, la veille de la rentrée, il n'y aurait personne. Et c'était une excellente raison pour y traîner jusqu'au couvre-feu, parce que Pansy ne se sentait pas vraiment capable de supporter la présence de qui que ce soit en cet instant.

Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser ce que lui avait dit Draco, en face de tout leur groupe en plus de cela. Il adorait ça, les potins sur Potter, les rumeurs sur ce que ce soi-disant élu au passé tragique avait bien pu faire. En tout cas, il adorait ça en temps normal. Mais quelque chose avait changé durant l'été. Elle en était certaine. Quoi, elle ne le savait pas encore, mais son esprit curieux allait le découvrir d'ici peu.

Pansy était une jeune fille peu appréciée, dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et elle le savait. Si lors de sa première année, elle s'était faite discrète, c'est en se rapprochant du groupe de Draco qu'elle avait commencé à devenir telle qu'elle était aujourd'hui : une adolescente réputée pour lancer les rumeurs sur les autres. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire. Elle adorait voir ces imbéciles de la section G se retourner sur son passage en murmurant. Par dessus tout, elle adorait monter certaines personnes les unes contre les autres. C'était si facile de lancer des rumeurs, après tout.

Tant qu'elle avait toujours le contrôle.

Cependant, malgré cette enveloppe extérieure, Pansy avait des faiblesses. Et une de ces faiblesses était Draco Malfoy.

Elle n'était pas exactement _amoureuse_ de lui. Si elle avait dû mettre des mots dessus, elle aurait plutôt dit qu'elle l'appréciait. Un _crush,_ tout au plus, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Pansy aimait juste l'entendre parler, voir ses mèches blondes boucler sous la pluie et passer du temps avec lui.

Alors, le fait qu'il l'aie repoussée comme ça…

C'était douloureux.

Mais elle n'était pas blessée, car après tout, ce n'était pas son genre.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les élèves s'affairer dans les couloirs, elle décida de se lever, et descendit les escaliers comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'au fond, Draco avait juste passé un mauvais moment, et que ça avait joué sur son humeur. Elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup des tensions avec son père, même si elle ignorait exactement pourquoi. Ça devait venir de là. C'était forcément ça.

Elle réussit à s'en convaincre lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas de l'escalier, et elle quitta le bâtiment principal pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.

Elle se glissa hors de sa chambre vers minuit. Elle s'ennuyait, et elle ne pouvait pas supporter de passer sa première nuit à Poudlard sans sortir dans la ville qui était juste à côté. Et surtout dans la seule boîte de nuit des environs. Après s'être assurée que personne ne l'avait suivie, elle s'élança dans la cour de l'école, se cacha derrière un buisson et se changea rapidement. Elle fourra son pyjama dans son sac à dos et le planqua là, puis elle escalada le muret pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

Elle finit par arriver devant la boîte de nuit, et lorsqu'elle entra, elle eût l'impression de pénétrer dans une nouvelle dimension.

L'ambiance était terriblement envoûtante. Les basses des enceintes se trouvant près de la scène résonnaient dans toute la pièce, résonnaient en elle, et elle se laissa porter jusqu'au centre de la piste. Elle était déjà venue ici. Plusieurs fois. Ça l'aidait toujours à se changer les idées, et elle était discrète. Personne ne l'avait jamais vue se glisser ici, sauf les quelques autres élèves qu'elle croisait occasionnellement.

Mais elle les ignorait systématiquement. Elle était là pour oublier l'école, pour oublier tout ce qu'elle y faisait.

Elle était là pour exister.

Sa tête dodelinait de gauche à droite, son corps ondulait au rythme de la musique. Elle refusa plusieurs fois lorsque des garçons vinrent lui proposer de danser avec eux, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à danser, elle se dirigea vers le bar. Elle commanda sa boisson habituelle, en souriant au barman qui était sans doute persuadé de sa majorité.

Ou alors il s'en fichait. Cette option était probablement plus logique.

Après avoir bu l'intégralité de son verre, Pansy retourna vers le milieu de la piste. Elle s'amusait tellement. Plus que tout, elle aurait voulu que Draco soit là, avec elle, mais il ne savait même pas qu'elle venait ici. Et ça aurait été vain de lui proposer, surtout après la scène qu'il lui avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Les néons l'aveuglaient un peu, mais ses yeux continuèrent de pétiller jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Elle se sentit ensuite entraîner par la foule, et sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva près des toilettes. Devant la porte se tenait un homme. Grand. Chauve. En costume. La trentaine, quarante ans maximum. Elle le dévisagea avec un sourire amusé, en partie dû à son euphorie.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose, gamine ? Fit l'homme à son intention.

\- Je sais pas. Vous offrez quelque chose ?

Il ricana, et lui fit signe d'approcher. Méfiante, elle secoua la tête, avant de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher de lui. Une fille. Elle l'avait déjà vue à l'école, mais elle ne remettait pas de nom sur son visage. L'homme se tourna vers elle.

\- Salut Tom !

\- Salut. Comme d'habitude ?

Pour toute réponse, elle ouvrit la bouche et tendit la langue. Pansy vit clairement l'homme y poser un petit carré, tandis que la rousse semblait glisser un billet dans la poche de son smoking. Elle s'écarta ensuite avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Passe une bonne soirée !

\- Toi aussi.

Pansy la regarda s'éloigner un moment, et lorsqu'elle la vit disparaître au milieu de la foule pour rejoindre quelqu'un, elle se retourna brusquement vers l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il haussa les épaules, récupérant le billet et l'ajoutant à ce qu'il avait sans doute déjà gagné durant la soirée.

\- Du LSD. La première dose est gratuite, si tu veux tester.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Mais c'est aussi la plus forte.

La jeune fille se tourna vers la foule. Vers les gens qui dansaient. Une certaine transe semblait émaner d'eux, et Pansy comprit que ça ne venait pas uniquement de la musique, du besoin de se libérer, ou même de l'alcool.

Elle ne s'était jamais aventurée dans ces extrêmes-là. Mais elle mentirait si elle disait que ça ne l'avait jamais tentée. Et lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et que l'homme déposa délicatement un petit carré sur le bout de sa langue, elle sut que la nuit prendrait sans doute une autre tournure.

Il lui sourit en la voyant refermer la bouche, et lui indiqua la piste du menton.

\- Va t'amuser. On se verra une prochaine fois.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose lorsque la foule l'entraîna une fois de plus.

Les premiers effets arrivèrent au bout de vingt minutes. Ses pieds lui semblèrent électriques, comme s'ils quittaient le sol à chaque pas qu'elle esquissait. La musique semblait la traverser de part en part, l'habiter même. Elle sourit bêtement en constatant son état. Véritablement, elle était ailleurs. Le monde était différent, l'univers avait cessé de tourner. Le temps semblait arrêter, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en vie. Elle regardait ceux autour d'elle avec une expression joyeuse, et sa mémoire commença à la lâcher lorsqu'elle commença à danser avec un garçon.

Peut-être qu'une, ou deux heures passèrent. Ça n'était pas très important. Peu à peu, elle sentit les effets glisser hors de son corps, et elle fit une légère moue en sentant la réalité revenir à elle. Elle touchait enfin terre, même si son corps lui semblait toujours aussi léger.

Elle s'écarta un peu du garçon avec qui elle était en train de danser, et tenta de se frayer un chemin vers le bar, lorsqu'elle le vit. Cheveux blonds. Presque blanc. Il était un peu en dehors de la piste, de dos, mais il dansait quand même. Et il n'était pas seul. Une main légèrement bronzée était posée dans son cou, l'autre sur sa hanche droite.

Pansy regarda la scène avec horreur. Elle devait forcément halluciner. Peut-être que les effets de la drogue étaient toujours là, après tout… Il ne pouvait pas…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu formuler quelconque pensée, Draco Malfoy était en train d'embrasser un autre garçon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4. Hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, aussi courts soient-ils.**

Les rayons du soleil sur sa peau le réveillèrent, et il grommela en enfouissant sa tête sous les couvertures. Non, décidément, Seamus n'était pas prêt à reprendre les cours.

Il fut tout de même bien obligé de se lever lorsqu'il sentit Dean tirer sur sa couverture, habitude que le brun avait commencé à prendre durant leur quatrième année, parce que Seamus se levait de plus en plus difficilement.

Il émergea de sous les couvertures et s'étira un peu, puis il glissa hors du lit pour aller se préparer. Il enfila l'uniforme de sa section paresseusement, noua à peine sa cravate et empoigna son cartable. Puis il rejoignit Dean qui l'attendant devant la porte, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Impatient d'connaître ton nouvel horaire, Thomas ?

\- C'est ta cravate mal nouée qui me fait rire. McGonagall va te tuer si elle te voit.

\- Eh bien, il faudra faire en sorte qu'elle ne me voie pas ! Lança-t-il d'un ton espiègle en passant la porte du dortoir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'extérieur du dortoir, vers le grand panneau d'affichage qui avait été disposé dans la cour. Seamus laissa Dean lui passer devant, et le brun revint quelques instants plus tard avec la photo de l'horaire sur son téléphone.

\- Pitié, dis moi qu'on a pas anglais avec McGo aujourd'hui…, souffla Seamus d'une façon exagérément dramatique.

\- J'ai pas envie de te décevoir, Seam, mais…

\- Mince !

Dean éclata de rire avant de parcourir le reste de leur horaire. Penché au dessus de son épaule, Seamus constata qu'il n'était pas si terrible que ça,en fin de compte. Ils commençaient même plutôt tard le lundi, et finissaient à midi le vendredi.

\- On ferait mieux de se grouiller si on veut pas rater le cours de sport, lâcha Dean lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de noter tout ça.

L'irlandais acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le terrain de l'école. Seules les sections S et H étaient déjà présentes, et Seamus se dirigea vers ces derniers. Wayne Hopkins fut le premier à le remarquer, et il lui adressa un grand sourire tout en levant la main.

\- Salut Seamus ! Tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

Seamus tapa dans la main de son ami en riant.

\- Ouais ! Eoghan m'a emmené aux États-Unis pendant deux semaines. C'est super différent là-bas !

\- Différent comment ? Demanda Susan Bones, la tête sur les genoux d'Hannah Abbott.

\- Eh bien, déjà ils ne parlent pas comme nous. Leur langage ressemble au nôtre, mais ils ont de ces expressions...

Dean, qui était resté derrière lui, rit un peu.

\- C'est de l'argot, Seamus.

\- Ouais bah ça m'a quand même super perturbé ! Mais les vacances étaient quand même super cools ! Eoghan prévoit de s'installer là-bas un jour, mais je ne pense pas que m'man serait d'accord..

Il s'installa entre Wayne et Justin, tandis que Dean s'assit sur des gradins un peu plus haut. Seamus ne put s'empêcher de lorgner vers les neuf élèves que comptait la section S. Il ne les avait jamais aimé, s'il était honnête avec lui-même. Il n'aimait pas les regards dédaigneux que la plupart d'entre eux lançaient, leurs airs supérieurs, et leur façon de se moquer des autres. Surtout Pansy Parkinson. Elle s'en était souvent prise à Hannah et Susan, encore plus lorsqu'elle avait découvert que les deux filles se fréquentaient.

D'ailleurs, en cet instant, Pansy semblait ailleurs. Elle avait des cernes creusées, un teint très pâle, et, même si Seamus ne s'y connaissait pas, elle ne semblait porter aucun maquillage. Ce qui jurait avec son air habituel. Même son carré noir, habituellement parfait, était emmêlé.

Quelque chose clochait.

Seamus fut d'autant plus intrigué lorsqu'il vit Draco Malfoy se redresser lorsque le reste de la section G arriva. Le blond s'approcha du trio de tête, et se planta devant Harry. Il sembla lui murmurer quelques mots, l'air énervé, et à chaque seconde qui passait, l'irlandais pouvait voir chaque parcelle du visage d'Harry se décomposer.

Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à observer la scène. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur les deux rivaux.

Des éclats de voix se firent finalement entendre, signe que Draco et Harry s'étaient mis à crier. Du coin de l'œil, Seamus vit que Pansy semblait tendue, et regardait ses pieds plutôt que le spectacle qui se déroulait au beau milieu du terrain.

La véritable Pansy aurait tout fait pour profiter d'une dispute pareille, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle semblait l'éviter du regard à tout prix ? Et pourquoi Draco Malfoy était-il en train de hurler sur Harry Potter, devant tout le monde ?

Mais la scène fut bientôt interrompue par l'arrivée de Mme Bibine, leur prof de sport, et de la section R qui portait le matériel du cours en marmonnant dans leur barbe. La professeur leur jeta un regard sévère, et siffla un coup dans son sifflet.

\- Je veux tout le monde ici ! Allez, exécution !

Avec un soupir, Seamus se leva à la suite de la section H pour aller se placer près des autres élèves.

\- Les dates des sélections pour l'équipe de base-ball se feront la semaine prochaine, en attendant nous allons juste reprendre les bases de matchs. Potter, Malfoy, au vu de votre comportement, vous êtes assis sur le côté aujourd'hui.

Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux au ciel tout en se foudroyant du regard mutuellement.

\- Goyle, Weasley, Turpin et Brocklehurst, faites vos équipes. Et ne choisissez pas que ceux de votre section !

Évidemment, Seamus finit par se retrouver dans l'équipe de Ron, tout comme Neville et Dean. Le roux lança un regard à Hermione Granger, qui était restée lire un livre en haut des gradins.

\- Elle a de la chance, elle. Cours de sport le jour de la rentrée, c'est inhumain !

\- C'est surtout qu'elle a les notes pour se permettre de ne pas faire sport, commenta Neville.

\- Ouais, peu importe.

La première partie se déroulant entre l'équipe de Gregory Goyle et de Lisa Turpin, ils s'assirent sur le côté eux aussi. Seamus se rapprocha alors de Ron pour lui murmurer

\- Dis, vieux…

\- Mh ?

\- Il s'passe quoi, avec Harry ?

\- Il se passe toujours un truc, avec Harry, ricana Ron en évitant clairement la question.

\- Tu sais d'quoi j'parle. Pourquoi Malfoy est v'nu l'engueuler comme ça ?

\- J'en sais rien.

Le roux gardait le regard devant lui, fixant un point invisible à l'horizon.

\- ..Ron t'es son meilleur ami, tu dois bien...

\- Non, Seamus ! J'en sais rien, et quand j'te dis ça, c'est que je sais vraiment rien ! Et ça me soûle sans doute autant que toi de pas savoir…

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa, et il se leva pour grimper les gradins afin de rejoindre Hermione.

Seamus le suivit du regard quelques instants, avant de souffler. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Et il était certain qu'il découvrirait pourquoi.

 **Note ; Eoghan est le grand frère de Seamus. Ce n'est pas canon dans l'univers du livre, mais après tout nous sommes dans une AU. Pour info, il vient de la super fanfiction To Be A Magical Boy que je ne saurais que trop vous recommander !**


	5. Chapter 5

La bibliothèque était incontestablement l'endroit de l'école que Blaise préférait. L'ambiance qui y régnait l'apaisait à chaque fois, et puis c'était toujours silencieux. Et l'adolescent détestait tout ce qui n'était pas silencieux. C'était donc parfait pour lui.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il n'y avait presque personne, excepté la fille de la section G à la chevelure indomptable, et un autre garçon qui arborait lui aussi les couleurs de cette même section. Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, et semblaient étudier à deux, même si Blaise ne les avait jamais vu ensemble auparavant.

En même temps, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire des autres sections…

Il alla s'installer à leur opposé, et sortit son livre de son sac. Il s'assit nonchalamment, trouvant rapidement une position confortable et il se mit à lire, se perdant dans les mots, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait.

Il ne fut ramené à la réalité que lorsque quelqu'un s'assit devant lui. Il releva les yeux brusquement pour croiser le regard de la fille de la section G.

\- Zabini, c'est ça ?

\- Granger, marmonna-t-il en acquiesçant vaguement.

\- Tu es ami avec Draco Malfoy, pas vrai ?

Blaise fronça légèrement les sourcils sans se départir de son expression blasée. Ami ? Draco Malfoy ? À ses oreilles, ces mots semblaient tellement étrangers.

\- Pas du tout.

\- Mais vous traînez ensemble, non ?

\- Non.

Les seuls moments où il était réellement avec Draco et son groupe, c'était lors des repas ou des travaux de groupe, alors…

\- Mince…

Il vit Hermione mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de souffler. Elle avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Ou même de se confier.

Et il était vraiment nul pour écouter les gens se confier.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers l'autre garçon de la section G, au bout de la table. Blaise suivit son regard.

Dean Thomas. Il se souvenait de son prénom parce qu'on l'avait souvent pris pour lui, au détour d'un couloir. Pourtant, la seule chose qui les rassemblait était leur grande taille. Du reste, Dean avait un visage plus rond, plus doux que le sien. Plus gentil, aussi. Et il semblait avoir un sourire en permanence sur le visage, ce qui agaça particulièrement Blaise lorsqu'il le remarqua. Sa peau avait une teinte plus claire que la sienne, aussi. Non, ils ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas.

Blaise crut qu'il rêvait lorsque Dean glissa vers eux, s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. Il sourit doucement à Hermione, puis tourna le regard vers le garçon de la section S.

\- On croyait que t'étais dans son groupe. Désolé. Et tu sembles plus approchable que… Que les autres.

Est-ce que c'était une sorte de mauvaise blague ? Personne n'avait jamais qualifié Blaise Zabini d'approchable. Personne.

\- Donc, t'as pas entendu parler de… quoi que ce soit concernant Draco ? Reprit Hermione, un ton plus bas.

Blaise haussa les épaules. C'était le premier jour de cours, et à part à midi, il n'avait pas vraiment été en présence des autres élèves de sa section. Il se souvenait vaguement que Draco avait parlé sèchement avec tout le monde, ce qui n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Il avait aussi vu Pansy Parkinson, plus décoiffée que jamais, qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette, et il s'étonna de se souvenir de ça.

\- Non. Je traîne pas beaucoup avec eux, je vous l'ai dit. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Le regard de Dean passa d'Hermione à Blaise, et il souffla.

\- C'est un peu compliqué, mais… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Draco et Harry.

Blaise ricana discrètement.

\- Il ne se passe pas _toujours_ un truc entre Draco et Harry ?

\- Si, mais cette fois c'est différent. Vraiment différent.

C'était Hermione qui avait parlé. Elle poursuivit tout en attachant ses cheveux en un chignon assez maladroit.

\- Ron m'a dit qu'Harry était rentré tard au dortoir, hier soir. Il puait l'alcool, et… D'autres trucs. Il l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Et puis, ce matin, au cours de sport… Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé.

Blaise secoua la tête.

\- J'y étais pas.

\- ...Je vois.

Blaise haussa les épaules pour faire comme si ça n'était rien, mais il savait que le fait d'avoir séché le premier cours de sport de l'année lui vaudrait des remontrances de la part de Bibine. Si pas une retenue.

\- En bref, Draco et Harry se sont disputés, mais d'une façon… Super énervée. Rien à voir avec d'habitude.

\- Et Harry a pratiquement disparu depuis ce matin, ajouta Dean. On ne l'a pas vu à midi.

\- Ça ressemblerait presque à une peine de cœur, souffla Blaise.

Il aurait même parié sur ça s'il était certain que ces deux-là ne pourraient jamais être attirés l'un par l'autre. Depuis la première année, ils passaient leurs temps à se chamailler pour un tout ou pour un rien, et clairement pas d'une façon amicale.

\- Je sais pas, reprit Hermione en jouant avec un de ses mèches. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'ils se disputeraient comme ça ? Ils ne sont pas amis, en tout cas, je l'aurais su.

\- Et tu l'aurais su aussi s'il avait été en couple, non ?

\- Oui…

Elle ne savait plus vraiment ce dont elle était certaine, apparemment. Un silence gêné s'installa, et Blaise finit par soupirer.

\- Écoutez, je suis pas proche de Draco, donc j'peux pas vous aider avec ça.

Il se leva et reprit son livre, qu'il fourra rapidement dans son sac et quitta la bibliothèque sans même saluer les deux autres. Il voulait juste lire tranquillement, lui, et ne pas être mêlé à tous ces drames étudiants plus qu'assommants.

Le regard de Dean suivit Blaise jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit sorti de la bibliothèque et il soupira. Hermione avait déjà replongé son regard dans son cours d'histoire, et il posa une main sur celle de sa camarade.

\- Hey. T'inquiète pas. On trouvera ce qui se passe avec Harry, okay ?

Elle releva son regard vers lui, et le garçon put s'apercevoir des larmes qui s'apprêtaient à couler. Il lui sourit encore plus grandement pour la rassurer.

Hermione et Dean étaient assez proches en ce qui concernait leurs origines. Ils étaient de familles assez pauvres, ce qui les faisait parfois passer pour des parias – surtout envers les sections S, qui étaient presque tous issus de bonnes familles. Quant à certaines personnes comme Seamus, c'était plutôt dans le juste milieu qu'elle se situait. Des familles moyennes.

Lors de leur première année, Dean et Hermione s'étaient rapprochés en apprenant cela, et depuis ils avaient l'habitude de traîner ensemble. Et ils s'étaient découverts d'autres passions en commun, comme leur passion mutuelle pour les films de SF.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire après quelques instants, et prononça d'une voix tremblante

\- Merci, Dean. Tu fais tellement pour moi… Si… Si toi aussi tu as un souci avec quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ?

Dean acquiesça avec l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait aucun souci, mais c'était un mensonge. Son souci était bien réel. Il l'avait senti s'accentuer la veille, lorsque Seamus parlait avec les sections H. Il avait senti son estomac se tordre lorsqu'il parlait, et se détendre lorsqu'il riait.

C'était un véritable souci. Et pas le genre dont il pouvait parler avec Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, avec vos impressions, positives ou négatives... tout est bon à prendre !**

Pansy Parkinson claqua la porte des toilettes avant de s'asseoir sur la cuvette rabaissée. Elle ramena ensuite ses deux jambes contre elle, enroulant ses bras autour, et elle déposa sa tête contre ses genoux. Elle avait vraiment merdé. Fait n'importe quoi. Tout foutu en l'air. Elle manquait de synonymes pour exprimer ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle était bien consciente que ce… baiser entre Draco et Harry signifiait quelque chose. Une information à exploiter. La signification de l'attitude étrange du blond lorsqu'elle avait commencé à se moquer de Potter, la veille au repas.

Depuis quand ? Depuis quand est-ce ces deux-là se supportaient assez pour partager leur salive, et sans doute plus ? Cela dégoûtait Pansy. Pas qu'elle était contre ces choses-là, non… Enfin… Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça bizarre, de toute façon. Alors voir Draco tomber là-dedans, c'était…

Elle n'avait pas pu rester silencieuse. Elle avait attrapé Draco par le bras lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés en catimini dans l'école, et elle lui avait balancé tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Le blond avait été paniqué, et énervé en même temps.

Alors, pareille à elle-même, elle en avait profité. Elle lui avait fait juré de quitter Harry au plus vite – parce que, il le lui avait avoué, c'était plus qu'une simple attirance. Et elle avait fulminé en entendant ça – sans quoi elle balancerait tout. À toute l'école. Sans le moindre remord.

Et maintenant que c'était fait, que Draco avait quitté Harry et qu'ils avaient fait leur scène devant tout le monde en cours de sport… Elle le ressentait. Le remord. La honte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Draco l'avait ignoré tout le reste de la journée. Il était 16 heures, désormais, les cours étaient finis, et ils avaient du temps libre, mais elle ne savait pas où aller. Se pointer dans leur groupe, avec Crabbe, Goyle, et Nott – et occasionnellement Zabini – lui paraissait beaucoup trop inconvenant. Elle sentait déjà les iris accusateurs de Draco sur elle, et elle entendait déjà les questions que ses camarades lui poseraient. Ça n'était pas passé inaperçu. Tout le monde savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Harry et Draco. Quelque chose de pas normal.

Elle ne savait pas si les gens finiraient par savoir, mais en tout cas ça lui faisait peur.

Lorsqu'elle finit par sortir des toilettes, une certaine agitation emplissait les couloirs. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, le sourire aux lèvres. Pansy fronça légèrement les sourcils, et agrippa la manche du premier élève qui passa devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Nouveau prof ! Cours annulés pour le reste de la semaine! Viens ! Lui répondit rapidement un garçon de la section R qui avait l'air trop enjoué pour se rendre compte de qui elle était.

Ou alors elle était peut-être méconnaissable. Ce qui n'était pas impossible vu le maquillage qu'elle n'arborait pas et ses cheveux qu'elle avait attachés en deux chignons, alors qu'ils étaient habituellement lâchés.

Elle suivait machinalement le garçon aux cheveux bruns, et ils finirent par s'engouffrer dans la grande salle, suivi par une tonne d'autres élèves. Ils furent immédiatement accueilli par la voix agacée du directeur

\- CHAQUE ÉTUDIANT A LA TABLE DE SA SECTION. MAINTENANT !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et se dépêcha de s'asseoir au bout de la table de la section S, là où il n'y avait personne d'autre pour le moment. Hors de question de rejoindre le groupe.

Le silence dans la salle se fit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et le directeur prit enfin la parole sous les regards des centaines d'étudiants présents.

\- Bien, bien. Comme vous le savez, notre cher professeur Severus Rogue s'est vu promu au titre de professeur d'économie. Nous avions donc besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer sa position en tant que professeur de physique chimie. Ce cours aurait pu ne pas être assuré, mais mon bon ami Horace Slughorn…

A ces mots, un homme à forte carrure se leva et salua l'ensemble de la salle.

\- ...s'est porté volontaire à cette tâche. Malheureusement, les horaires qui vous ont été donnés ce matin ne comprennent pas le cours de physique chimie, le corps enseignant a donc besoin de remanier tout ça.

Il annonça enfin la nouvelle que tout le monde attendait :

\- Les cours sont suspendus pendant les deux prochains jours.

La salle explosa dans un cri de joie unanime, et même Pansy ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un sourire. Deux jours peinards, c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

\- SILENCE. Ça ne signifie pas pour autant que vous pourrez vous balader librement dans l'école et faire ce que bon vous semble durant ces deux jours. Des tâches vous seront assignées demain matin, et des travaux de révision des matières de l'an dernier seront à remettre lors de la reprise des cours.

\- Quel chieur, marmonna Pansy entre ses dents.

Millicent, assisse en face de Pansy, releva les yeux de son téléphone portable.

\- Tu l'as dit. Qui va vouloir bosser pendant ces deux jours ? C'est comme des vacances supplémentaires pour nous.

Pansy haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à cette harpie de Millicent Bulstrode, et ça n'allait sûrement pas arriver aujourd'hui. Elle l'ignora, et se releva pour quitter la salle en même temps que la plupart des autres étudiants. Elle finit par se décider à aller traîner dans les jardins de l'école. Au mieux elle serait tranquille. Au pire elle rencontrerait des gens qu'elle ignorerait. De toute façon, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

Pansy descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à l'extérieur, et s'engouffra par le passage qui menait aux jardins. Dans la cohue qui avait suivi la sortie de la grande salle, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient eu la même idée qu'elle, apparemment. Elle soupira, et chercha du regard l'endroit qui semblait le moins bondé de monde. Ses yeux finirent par s'arrêter sur les serres, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour se décider.

Elle entra dans la serre principale avec discrétion, et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il faisait mourant de chaud, là-dedans. Pansy enleva son sweatshirt et l'attacha autour de sa taille, et s'assit avec un soupir contre une des tables. Un bruit la fit alors sursauter, et elle se retourna brusquement.

Une respiration se faisait entendre. Discrète, mais audible. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu l'idée de venir dans la serre. Avec un soupir, elle s'accroupit pour regarder sous la table en bois. Personne. Ses yeux balayèrent de gauche à droite, puis elle se redressa pour tomber nez à nez avec un garçon.

\- Londubat, lâcha-t-elle avec une grimace.

L'adolescent tenait une plante entre les mains, et il semblait être vraiment mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre ici.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Pansy ?

\- C'est Parkinson, pour toi. Et je te retourne la question.

Elle avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine et le foudroyait du regard.

\- Je… J'étudiais les plantes. J'ai une autorisation.

\- Eh bien, tu vas pouvoir m'en faire profiter.

\- C'est à dire que, euh…

Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné.

\- J'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre qui utilise les serres pour être tranquille, et je ne pense pas que Mme Chourave serait contente si…

\- Allez, Londubat. J'me ferais discrète. On me remarquera même pas.

Neville parut peser le pour et le contre, puis il sortit un trousseau de clé de la poche de son pantalon.

\- D'accord, mais ne…

\- Ouais, c'est ça ! Toujours aussi serviable, Londubat, change pas !

Elle attrapa le trousseau au passage et s'élança au fond de la serre, et elle sortit pour se rendre à la serre adjacente, qu'elle alla déverrouiller. Mais elle constata que celle-ci était déjà ouverte, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle était déjà occupée. Sans doute l'autre étudiant. Elle aurait pu bouger, partir et choisir une autre serre, mais sa curiosité maladive se demandait qui était là.

Elle entra.

Il faisait encore plus chaud ici, mais l'odeur était plus agréable que dans la serre principale. Ça sentait la fraîcheur des fleurs, et Pansy sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur de la rose. Ça lui rappelait sa mère.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas les longues jambes qui s'étendaient devant elle, et elle trébucha sur celles-ci. Elle s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol et elle entendit quelqu'un soupirer.

Et elle constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Blaise Zabini.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 ! N'hésitez toujours pas à commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive..**

Blaise avait entendu la porte de la serre grincer, et aussitôt, il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Même ici, il ne pouvait plus être tranquille? Et cet accord passé avec Londubat, c'était quoi, du vent désormais ?

Il eut tout de même l'espoir pendant un instant que la personne qui venait d'entrer ne le remarque pas, et aille s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la serre.

Cependant, l'espoir et Blaise Zabini, ça faisait deux. Quelques instants plus tard, Pansy Parkinson s'étalait de tout son long juste devant lui, en trébuchant dans ses jambes. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et il décela nettement la déception dans ses iris.

\- Ravi de te voir aussi, Parkinson, lâcha-t-il en refermant son bouquin.

La jeune fille lâcha un rire moqueur et se redressa aussi gracieusement qu'elle put, époussetant ensuite la jupe de son uniforme qui était recouverte de poussière.

\- J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi, l'autre élève dont cet idiot de Londubat m'a parlé. Qui d'autre pour vouloir être seul et tranquille, à lire des stupides bouquins ?

\- Tu es là aussi, Parkinson. Et je ne crois pas que tu sois vraiment passionnée par les plantes.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et le regardait de haut, profitant du fait que Blaise était toujours assis sur le sol. Le garçon la dévisagea un long moment avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Ça se voit.

Elle fit mine de s'offusquer.

\- Comment ça, ça se voit ? Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je suis une mauvaise élève, Zabini ?

Avec un soupir anormalement long, Blaise se redressa, la regardant de haut à son tour.

\- Arrête ça, Pansy. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Pas la peine de créer tout un drame autour de ça. Je suis pas une proie pour tes rumeurs à la con.

Pansy ouvra la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Blaise la dépassait déjà pour quitter la serre. Sa tranquillité était foutue ici, de toute manière.

\- Attends !

Elle le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne sorte, un air toujours profondément agacé sur son visage.

\- Des rumeurs, ça oui, j'en crée. Mais pas des drames.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, Parkinson ? T'as besoin de te justifier auprès de moi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, interdite, mais Blaise ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

\- Je sais que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de la dispute Malfoy/Potter. Je sais pas comment t'as fait, et je m'en fous, mais je sais que c'est toi.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que c'est toujours toi, Pansy. T'aimes semer le trouble partout où tu passes. Tu sais pas apprécier la tranquillité, et ça me fait vachement chier d'être dans ta section vu la réputation que tu lui donnes.

Il ouvrit la porte, lui jetant un dernier regard glacial.

\- Mais après tout j'm'en fous. C'est pas mes affaires.

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui.

Et la seule chose que Pansy, tremblante, retint du discours de l'habituellement si calme Blaise Zabini, c'était le fait qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom.

Seamus Finnigan s'ennuyait. Mortellement. Suite à l'annonce du directeur concernant la suspension des cours pour les deux prochains jours, ses amis avaient décidé d'aller se poser dans le parc de l'école. Mais c'était ennuyeux. Il n'y avait absolument rien à faire.

Et il avait l'impression d'être le seul dans cet état.

Dean discutait joyeusement avec Parvati, qui était appuyée sur sa sœur. Cette dernière parlait avec Luna, une fille plus jeune qui était dans sa section. Ginny Weasley, la meilleure amie de Luna, était en train de tresser les longs cheveux blonds de son amie. Quant à ses amis de la section H, ils semblaient s'adonner à un jeu dont Seamus n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Avec un soupir bruyant, il s'étira, espérant attirer l'attention de Dean. Mais le brun était beaucoup trop dans sa conversation avec Parvati pour le remarquer.

\- Gé-nial, marmonna l'irlandais avant de se lever.

Il n'avait rien à faire, de toute façon, alors autant se balader dans les bâtiments.

Et puis, il y avait toujours cette histoire entre Draco et Harry qui l'intriguait plus que tout. Et il n'avait revu aucun des deux garçons depuis leur dispute ce matin, au cours de sport.

Il s'engagea dans l'un des bâtiments annexe, errant tout d'abord sans but particulier. Il réfléchit juste à ce qu'il savait déjà. Draco et Harry, pour des raisons obscures, étaient ennemis jurés depuis la première année. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cette dispute était si différente des autres ?

Parce que Harry avait semblé blessé par les mots de Draco.

Parce que Draco ne semblait pas avoir eu envie de lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Parce que la tension habituelle qui existait entre les deux garçons avait été remplacée par quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus…

La pensée de Seamus mourut dans son esprit quand il bouscula quelqu'un. Ou plutôt quelqu'une.

\- Hermione ?

La métisse releva ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui, et lui offrit un sourire forcé.

\- H-Hey, Seamus… T'es pas dehors avec les autres ?

\- J'm'ennuyais. Pourquoi tu….

Elle haussa les épaules et essuya machinalement ses joues.

\- C'est pas grave.

\- Tu pleures toute seule dans les couloirs, alors si, ça paraît plutôt grave.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses bouclettes, puis elle soupira et s'assit à même le sol. Le froid du granit la fit grimacer, mais elle reste quand même assisse. Au bout de quelques instants, Seamus l'imita et s'assit à ses côtés.

Il n'était pas très doué pour rassurer ou conseiller les gens, mais au moins il pouvait essayer.

\- C-C'est juste cette histoire entre Harry et Draco, tu sais… Harry m'ignore complètement quand j'essaye de lui en parler. J'veux juste qu'il aille bien moi, mais on dirait que… Je sais pas. C'est n'importe quoi. Il ignore Ronald, aussi, et tu sais comment est Ron. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même, et il est resté dans sa chambre le reste de l'après-midi, il a même pas été en cours.

\- Euh.. peut-être qu'Harry a juste besoin de temps. La dispute a l'air de l'avoir vraiment touché…

\- Et c'est ça le plus étrange !

Hermione leva ses mains en l'air, agacée.

\- Harry se fiche de se disputer avec Draco. C'est tellement habituel que… c'est bizarre que cette fois, ce soit différent. Que cette fois, il a eu l'air d'être blessé.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

\- C'est pas Harry, ça. Il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un comme Draco Malfoy lui faire du mal. Y a pas de raisons que ça arrive.

Seamus haussa les épaules. Il y avait bien une raison qui lui venait en tête, mais aucun moyen que ça soit ça.


End file.
